1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image extracting apparatus, an image extracting method, and an image extracting program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image extracting apparatus, an image extracting method, and an image extracting program for extracting a moving-image constituting image to be output as a still image from moving images including a plurality of moving-image constituting images.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a state of a captured moving-image constituting image is estimated from button grabbing by a user such as setting of an angle of view or a zoom for a video camera. Further, a method for automatically determining priority when displaying a digest for moving-image constituting images based on the estimated state of moving-image constituting image is proposed as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1994-165009.
However, the priority of moving-image constituting image displayed in the digest is determined regardless of the state of subject taken really. Therefore, there has been a problem that it is difficult to appropriately output a moving-image constituting image, which a user wants to appreciate truly, among moving-image constituting images that have been taken.